To Save A Life
by Gina E
Summary: Georg and Maria face danger
1. Default Chapter

It has been a year since Maria and Georg were married. The takeover of Austria looms in the near future. The news from Germany is not good. People who are Jewish are being forced to give up their businesses and their children can no longer go to German schools. There are rumors of special camps where the Germans take the Jews. Hitler makes speeches about getting rid of all the Jews. Maria has gone into Salzburg to see her doctor. Her hope is that she would become pregnant but it has not happened. She has come to see the doctor and to find out if there could be a problem. 


	2. Chapter 1

Maria walks slowly out of the doctor's office closing the door behind her. Her mind replays what the doctor has just told her. 

" Baroness please don't be concerned. Sometimes these things take time. You are young and healthy. There is nothing physically wrong with you" the doctor had told her.

Maria tries to take what he said to heart. She wants a child, her and Georgs child. Patience is not one of her virtues. She walks and soon finds herself in front of Nonberg Abbey. She decides to go to the chapel. As she opens the heavy wooden door a young woman pushes by her and runs out towards the street. Maria watches as the woman stops, looks at Maria and then continues running away from the abbey. Maria shakes her head and goes into the chapel. She walks up to the front pew and kneels to pray. 

Maria bows her head and makes the sign of the cross.

"Dear Father hear my prayer. I ask you to bless me with a child. I love Georg and the greatest expression of that love is a child. I hope that my prayers are answered soon", Maria crosses herself again. She stands and as she is about to walk back down the aisle she hears a soft cry. She looks around the chapel but sees no one. 

" I must be hearing things," she says to herself. She walks down towards the door but stops when she hears the cry again. Looking into the last pew she sees a small basket. She walks towards it and stops when she hears the cry again. She sees movement coming from the basket. She reaches down and pulls a blanket to see what is hiding underneath. She gasps as the mystery reveals itself to her. 

A baby. Maria reaches down and picks the baby up. The baby appears to be about 6 weeks old. Maria rocks the baby and smiles when the infant quiets. She can't imagine why anyone would leave the infant alone. Then it dawned on her. The young woman leaving the chapel. 

"I wonder if she is the mother. But why would she leave this beautiful baby behind? What would make her do this" Maria says out loud to herself.

Maria looks in the basket for a note or some other clue as to why she would have abandoned the baby. She finds a note with some jewelry inside. Maria reads the note.

I pray that whoever finds Samuel will take care of him, as I cannot. I am in danger and so is he. They are killing us, all of us. They want us gone. He is innocent and cannot help it that he was born into a world that hates us because of our beliefs. Please protect him so that he can grow and hopefully the world or at least Germany will have changed. I know the jewelry is not much but is was **all** I had. 

Maria stares at the note and tears slowly roll down her cheeks. She hugs the child close to her and softly sings to him.

"Maria? She hears a voice from behind her and turns around to see the Reverend Mother. "My dear what have you there? 

"I found him in the pew with a note" she says as she rocks the baby. The Reverend Mother suggests that they go to her office to talk. Maria takes the basket and proceeds to her office. Once inside Maria shows her the note. The Reverend Mother reads it and shakes her head sadly. 

" This world is going insane. The reports I hear from Germany are true I'm afraid. The Nazi's are rounding up all Jewish citizens. They take away their businesses and their children can no longer go to school. Hitler believes that the Jews are to blame for all the problems Germany has had. There have been rumors of camps where they take the Jews. No one ever sees them again. I can only guess Samuel's mother is Jewish and she wishes to save him by giving him to the church. I don't know what we can do for him. They say the Nazis will soon take over Austria. How do I explain a child here in the convent."

Maria looks at Samuel and sighs. She gently strokes his cheek with her fingers. Maria looks at Reverend Mother again at the baby.

"Let me take him home. Georg will know what to do. I can't turn him over to the police. Georg doesn't trust them. So many people in Austria think the Nazis are trying to help us but Georg says they are not. We have already made plans if the Nazis takeover. Georg is sure that they will want him to join them and that will never happen. We will leave before that will happen" Maria says as she watches Samuel slowly fall asleep.

" What if someone questions you about the baby. Where he came from? Reverend Mother asks.

" I will say he is my cousins child and that they were killed in a accident. I was the only surviving relative," Maria says as she puts Samuel back in the basket.


	3. Chapter 2

Maria telephones the house from the convent.

" Georg can you pick me up at the abbey. Something has happened and I need you to come immediately. I will be waiting in the Reverend Mothers office"; Maria says sounding somewhat urgent.

Georg, knowing that Maria went to see the doctor voices his concern "Maria are you ill. What's wrong? You sound scared.

" I will explain when you get here. Also come alone," Maria says as she looks at Samuel.

" I will be right there," Georg says.

Georg grabs his coat and starts to leave when Franz stops him "Do you need me to drive you somewhere sir?

" No I am going into town to pick up the Baroness. I will be back soon," Georg says as he opens the front door.

The Reverend Mother has sent one of the postulants to town to get some things for Samuel. She figures it would be less noticeable to send one of them because of the charity work they do. After what seems like an hour Georg arrives. Maria hears his voice as Sister Berthe escorts him to the office.

Georg opens the door and starts to ask Maria what is going on when he sees her with the baby.

" What on earth? Maria whose baby is that? He asks as he walks towards her.

Maria proceeds to tell him the story "I don't know what else to do. We can't give him to the police. They can't be trusted. Reverend Mother can't take him. There is no one else. We have to help him Georg. Please! Maria pleads to Georg.

Georg looks into his wives eyes. He knows how desperately she wants a baby. But he also knows how dangerous this could be if someone found out Samuel is Jewish. He has had reports from Germany also. Disturbing ones. Many businessmen who he also counts as friends have disappeared. Jews are being targeted as traitors. Hitler has made many speeches condemning the Jews. Georg walks closer to Maria he looks at Samuel and then at her. She looks at him with compassion and love. 

Georg reaches up and strokes her cheek with his hand, "How are we going to explain to everyone where he came from?

" As I was explaining to Reverend Mother, I can say he was the child of my cousin who along with her husband died in an accident. I am the only living relative. It will work" Samuel starts to cry and Maria rocks him.

" It might work, but to make it totally believable I suggest he stay with Reverend Mother until tomorrow when she can call us at the villa with the news of your cousins accident. We can then come and get the baby. This way it will look totally believable" Georg says as he watches Maria with the baby.

Maria takes Georgs hand in hers and squeezes it. 

Reverend Mother agrees with Georg and they set up a plan for tomorrow. Maria hugs Samuel to her and says goodbye to Reverend Mother.

Once in the car Georg asks Maria about her doctor visit. Maria looks at Georg and recounts what the doctor said; "He told me that I have nothing to worry about. Sometimes these things take time is all he said". Georg watches Maria as she lowers her head. He reaches over to her and lifts her chin. He sees the tears forming in her eyes. 

" Darling I promise you will have your wish. I love you and God will bless us with a child. Have a little patience" he says as takes her hand in his. Maria leans over and places her head on Georgs shoulder. She loves him so much that sometimes she feels as if she is living a dream. By the time they return home it is time for dinner. 

Dinner has the usual conversations. The children talk about what they did in school each taking a turn so no one is left out. Gretl as usual is last. Dinner ends and Maria tends to helping with homework and putting the younger ones to bed. Georg retires to his study to tend to some business. His thoughts go to the events of this afternoon. He thinks of Maria. Her face was aglow when she held Samuel in her arms. What they were about to undertake would be dangerous but necessary. The thought of what the Nazis could do to that child sends a shiver down his spine. 

Maria finishes putting the children to bed and retires to her and Georgs bedroom. The tension of the day finally catches up to her. She decides to draw a warm bath. As the water fills, her thoughts go to Samuel.

How could anyone want to hurt an innocent child? Barbarians are all she could think to herself as she slips off her robe and enters the bathtub. Georg enters the bedroom and smiles when he hears Maria softly singing to herself. He has an idea. He quickly goes downstairs and retrieves some strawberries, glasses, and a bottle of champagne from the kitchen. On the way upstairs he grabs a couple of roses from a vase. Entering the bedroom he sprinkles a path of rose petals from the bathroom door to their bed. 

.


	4. Chapter 3

Maria slowly emerges herself in the warm fragrant water. Her eyes close and she softly sings to herself. Singing has always brought her a sense of peace and relaxation. She thinks about Samuel. She wonders how and where his mother might be. She thinks how hard it must have been for her to leave him. Hopefully she knows he has found a good place to live at least for now. Her hand wanders down to her abdomen. How she wishes she was with child. She knows the doctor told her to be patient but that is hard when all she can think about is having a child, Georgs child. Maria looks at the clock and realizes she has been in the bathtub for a half an hour. She slowly gets out and dries off. She wraps her robe around her and opens the door leading to the bedroom.

Maria smiles as she sees the rose petals on the floor. She looks over on the nightstand and sees the champagne and strawberries. She looks around for Georg but he is not in the bedroom. All of a sudden she hears the familiar strains of Edelweiss. Going out on the balcony she sees Georg on the ground below guitar in hand. He starts to sing to her and she smiles at him. The song ends and she sighs and blows him a kiss. He puts the guitar down and starts to climb the trellis.

"Georg are you crazy? You will break your neck", she says as he is already half way up.

Swinging his leg over the edge of the balcony he laughs " you thought I wouldn't make it".

Georg walks over to Maria and takes her hand in his.

" Thank you for the serenade darling. I love you" Maria says as Georg leads her back into the bedroom.

He pours the champagne and hands a glass to her. They each take a sip of champagne. He then picks up a strawberry and hold it to her lips. As Maria bites the strawberry Georg puts his mouth close to hers and takes a bite also. As they both savor the sweetness of the berry, Georg takes her face in his hands and gently kisses her lips. Georgs tongue parts her lips as they deepen their kiss. Marias hands work quickly to undo the buttons of Georgs shirt. She takes it off of him and presses her lips to his chest. Georgs hands reach for the sash to Marias robe. Once untied his hands move slowly inside the robe.

Maria gasps as she feels his hands caress her sides. His hands slowly move to touch her breasts. She moans as his lips move slowly from her jaw down to her neck and finally rest upon the skin between her breasts. Georgs hands reach for her robe. His hands gently slide it off her shoulders. As it falls to the ground Georg picks up Maria and brings her to the bed. They have been married a year and he still marvels at the effect she has on him. He lays her down gently on the bed. His lips leave hers and travel down to her throat. Maria closes her eyes when she feels every part of her body tingle with arousal. Georgs hands begin to lightly caress her body. Wanting to feel him, every part of him, she undoes Georgs trousers. Pulling off the rest of his clothes he lays next to her. Side by side, their bodies barely touching, they stare into each other's eyes.

" I love you" is all he says before he kisses her long and deep. His lips travel to her neck and go to her ear. The combination of his hot breath and the fact that his tongue is softly touching her ear causes Maria to gasp and whisper Georgs name. The sound of his name on her lips causes Georg to look again into her eyes.

" Make love to me " she softly whispers. Georg slowly rolls Maria on her back and covers her with his body. Their bodies join in sweet ecstasy. They make love until they no longer have the strength to continue. Their bodies entwined, they hold on to one another and fall into a deep sleep.


	5. Chapter 4

Maria awakens to the smell of fresh coffee. She reaches for Georg but he is not there. Glancing at the clock she realizes it is still early. Sitting up in bed she reaches for the coffee sitting in the nitetable. She takes a sip and looks up when she hears the door open. Maria smiles as she sees Georg enter the room.

" Good morning darling," he says as he approaches her.

He bends down and gives her a soft kiss on her lips. She responds by gently caressing his cheek with her hand.

" What are you doing up so early? she asks him. He smiles and takes her hand.

" I have something to show you. I thought I would check something before we brought Samuel home," he says as he leads her to a door adjoining their bedroom. Narrowing her eyebrows Maria looks at Georg. Georg opens the door and Maria smiles at what she sees. Her eyes first land on a beautiful wooden cradle covered in white eyelet and lace. In one corner a rocking chair and in the other a white crib. The walls are decorated with clouds and a light blue background. Maria walks into the room and looks at the pictures hanging from the walls. Each one is of the children as babies. They are lined up in order of age. She smiles as she recognizes each one. They all look the same but each of them has uniqueness about them. Georg walks behind her and puts his arms around her waist. Pointing to an empty space next to Gretls picture " our child's picture will be there soon. Maria turns around and puts her arms around Georgs neck.

" I hope and pray for it every day" she says sighing.

" I love you Maria," he says as he gently lifts her chin. His eyes meet hers and he kisses her gently on the lips. As they slowly part Georg looks at the room.

" I figured I would see what kind of condition the room is in. Frau Schmidt told me she had recently cleaned the room. Seems she has the idea we would be needing it", Georg says as Maria picks up a stuffed bunny that was lying in the cradle.

Maria smiles and is about to say something when he hears Frau Schmidt calling for him. They both exit the room and meet Frau Schmidt, as she was just about to knock on their door.

"Ah Captain, Baroness the Reverend Mother is on the phone she says she must talk to the Baroness, She sounds very upset." Maria and Georg both look at each other and nod.

"Thank you Frau Schmidt I will be right there" Maria says as she goes to her room to get her robe. A few moments later Maria and Georg enter Georgs study. "Hello Reverend Mother" Maria says as she picks up the phone. Reverend Mother then goes into the story that Maria had told her to say. Although Maria disagreed Georg thought it best to sound as convincing on the phone as they could. He told Maria that certain people could be listening in on their phone. Nobody can be trusted. When Maria hung up she told Georg she went back upstairs to get dressed. They had to tell the children about Samuel and Frau Schmidt and Franz also have to be informed. As Georg gathered the children into the living room, he also asked Frau Schmidt and Franz to join them.

As the children were asking each other what was going on Georg and Maria enter the room. Franz and Frau Schmidt followed them. Georg clears his throat.

" Ahem, your mother and I have something to tell you. We will be adding a new member to the family".

Before he could finish the children jump up and hug Maria.

"Mother we are so happy you are going to have a baby," Brigitta says as she hugs Maria.

Georg realizing his error in the words he chose shouts "children wait your Mother is not having a baby". The children turn and all look confused. Georg settles them down and explains about Samuel. The children listen quietly and wait until he finishes.

"We both talked about it and hope you will accept Samuel as part of our family" Georg says as he takes Marias hand in his.

The children look at each other and nod.

"I won't be the youngest anymore," Gretl shouts. They all laugh and go into breakfast. The rest of the morning is spent getting ready for Samuel. Frau Schmidt washes and irons all the baby clothes. The girls clean all the baby toys while the boys make sure the cradle is in good shape. Soon it is time to pick up Samuel. As Maria and Georg drive to the abbey. Georg looks at Maria.

" I'm sorry about this morning. I should have chosen my words more carefully," he says holding her hand in his.

Maria smiles at him " it's all right darling, the children assumed I was having a baby and in a way they are getting a new brother. At least I know when I do get pregnant the children will be happy".

Georg smiles at her and puts his arm around her. They pull up to the abbey and get out.

As they ring the bell they don't notice that they are being watched. The woman making sure they can't see her watches as they enter the abbey.


	6. Chapter 5

Maria is anxious to see Samuel again. She smiles as she sees Sister Margaretta coming towards the gate.

" Good morning Captain, Maria Reverend Mother is expecting you."

Watching the couple go into the abbey the woman in the bushes crouches even lower so that she is not seen. She has seen the woman before but not the man. Waiting patiently she watches as she spots the woman again. She watches as two nuns escort the couple out of the abbey. She gasps as she recognizes the blanket. She watches as the woman turns and she can see the baby in her arms. " Why does this woman have my son? She asks herself. She thought the sisters in the abbey would care for him. She watches helplessly as the couple gets into their car and head off. " I must find out who they are," she says as she slowly creeps away.

Driving towards the villa Georg watches Maria with Samuel. He smiles as he listens to her sweet voice softly singing to the baby. Maria looks up to see Georg staring at her.

" What? she asks.

" You are a natural Maria, he says. You have only known that baby one day and I can see how much you love him. You are an amazing woman".

" How could you not love this baby", she asks as she looks down and smiles at Samuel. His mother must be heartbroken. But I can understand why she did what she did. I wonder though if she is still in Salzburg."

" If she is I am sure she is in hiding, Georg says. Maybe she will go to the abbey for help. You gave Reverend Mother somewhat of a description of her. Hopefully she shows up there". Maria nods and begins to sing softly to Samuel. The baby slowly closes his eyes and falls into a peaceful sleep.

Georg pulls into the driveway and laughs as he sees the children come running out the door. He barely has time to turn the car off when the children open the door for Maria.

" Can I hold him? Can he sleep with me? Can I feed him? The children shout questions to Maria. As the children get louder Samuel awakens. His ear-piercing cry causes the children to stop shouting and stare at the small baby.

" Ssh its al right, Maria says as she rocks Samuel.

Georg glares at the children" you must learn to be a little quieter around the baby. He is not a new puppy. Let's all go into the house so we can get Samuel settled. You will all get a chance to hold him. Maria followed by Georg and the children enter the house. Frau Schmidt smiles as she sees the baby.

" It will be good again to have the sounds of a new baby in the house again. The nursery is ready Baroness. Would you like me to put him to bed?

" No, thank you Frau Schmidt I will take him upstairs. Children why don't you help your father bring in the rest of Samuel's things from the car", Maria says as she ascends the stairs. She enters the nursery and is about to put Samuel down when he awakens. He begins to cry again and she realizes he must be wet.

Georg enters the nursery and goes over to Maria.

" Changing time, this is one part of child rearing that I never took part in", he says as he watches Maria. As she undoes the diaper Georg gasps. " Oh my God I forgot about something"

Maria looks at him and is confused at his reaction.

" Maria look at him. I forgot that male Jewish babies get circumcised. It is a religious ritual. If anyone sees him they will know he is Jewish. You have to make sure no one else changes him. I will tell Liesl the real truth about him so she can help you" he says as he looks to see nobody else comes in.

" Georg this is so wrong. Why are the Nazis doing this to the Jews? We all believe in one God, Don't we," she says as she finishes changing the baby.

" I'm afraid the Nazi's believe in no God. They believe in one race, their race, and they intend to get rid of anyone that does not fit into that mold, even if they are only a baby" he says as he puts his hand on her cheek and caresses it. Maria looks at Georg and leans into his palm closing her eyes at the feeling of his warm hand on her cheek. The spell is broken when they hear a whispered voice call to them from the door.

" Can I come in" Gretl says quietly.

Maria smiles and motions for her to come to her. " Do you want to hold him" Maria asks.

Gretl nods her head and Maria motions for her to sit on the rocking chair. Gretl waits patiently as Maria slowly places Samuel into her arms. "Put your arm under his neck so you support his head" Maria smiles as she watches Gretl. The baby stares at Gretl and Gretl stares back. Maria laughs as Gretl talks to Samuel.

" Hello Samuel I am Gretl. I am five years old. I was the youngest until you came here. When you are older I will teach you how to read and how to play ball". Georg smiles as he watches the interaction. Samuel seems to be mesmerized by Gretl. He seems to be listening to everything she is telling him.

" Papa is Samuel my brother? Gretl asks. Georg looks at Maria and nods.

" Yes darling he is to be considered part of this family," Georg says as he puts his arms around Maria.


	7. Chapter 6

Georg awoke with a start. The dream he had experienced scared him. In his dream the Nazis had taken over Austria and they were in danger. Somehow the Nazis had found out about Samuel and they were going to take Maria and the baby to their headquarters. The other children were sobbing and Georg was pleading with them not to take them. The last thing he remembers before he wakes up is Maria screaming his name. Georg reaches for Maria and feels the empty space next to him. Getting up quickly he checks the bathroom. She is not there. He begins to go to see if she is downstairs when he hears a soft voice. He looks at the door to the nursery and sees a dim light from underneath. He walks to the door and slowly opens it. He smiles as he watches the scene before him.

Maria is quietly singing to Samuel. Georg walks over to her and she smiles up at him. Georg watches as the baby slowly closes his eyes. Maria slowly rises and puts the baby in his cradle. Georg takes the blanket and covers him. As they watch the baby sleep their eyes fall on each other. Georgs hand reaches up and softly caresses her cheek. Maria takes his hand and leads him back to their room. Once inside she wraps her arms around him.

"Have I told you how much I love you? She says whispering in his ear.

"You don't have to tell me I can see it every time you look at me" he says as he pulls her closer to his body. Their lips meet as their desire for each other takes over. No words are spoken as they slowly walk to the bed Georg watches as Maria slowly takes off her nightgown and she in turn watches him remove his pajama pants. Maria lays down and watches as Georg slowly lays next to her. Needing no words he covers her mouth with his. Maria moans as his lips leave hers and he places small light kisses down the front of her body. Her hands clench the sheets as his lips touch her breasts. Her body tingles as he slowly, almost teasingly, kisses her abdomen coming ever so close to her sensitive area. His own body is reacting quickly. Maria puts her hands on his shoulders and pulls him towards her. Granting her wish Georg covers her body with his. Their physical desires are granted as their bodies become one.

Maria slowly opens her eyes as she sees the suns rays streaming into the window. She reaches for her robe and goes to check on Samuel. She opens the door and smiles as she sees Georg attempting to change Samuel. She watches as he takes off the diaper and she is about to tell him to put another diaper over Samuel when it happens. She laughs as she sees the stream hit Georg right in the face. Georg hearing the laughter turns and gives her a rather stern look.

"I told you I didn't change any of the children. Now I know why. I thought I would give you some more rest so when he woke up I decided to change him. He's got great aim" Georg laughs.

Maria walks over to them.

" Here let me show you. Whenever you take the diaper off place one across him. This way if he goes again the diaper will catch it not you" Maria says as she finishes changing the baby.

"I went downstairs and got him a bottle. Would you mind if I gave it to him?, Georg asks her.

" No darling I will go dress and be right back" Maria says as she gives each of them a kiss on the cheek.

Maria dresses and goes back to Georg. She smiles and walks over to the chair. Samuel is drinking his bottle and staring straight at Georg. Georg pulls the bottle out of his mouth and pats him lightly on the back until he hears a healthy burp. He gives Samuel the rest of the bottle. Maria lays Samuel back in his cradle where he falls back to sleep. They both leave the room and go downstairs to breakfast. The children have all ready eaten and are outside playing. Georg calls Liesl in and explains to her the truth about Samuel. He tells her she can tell no one not even the other children. Liesl listens and understands the danger should anyone find out about Samuel.

Weeks pass and the children have easily accepted Samuel into the family. Gretl at first happy that she no longer is the baby also is a little jealous at the attention he demands from Maria. Maria sees this and decides to spend more time with Gretl. She decides to go into town with the baby and invites Gretl to come along. Once in town they go shopping. First for some things for Samuel and then they bought a new dress for Gretl. Maria decides to take Samuel to see the sisters at the abbey. Sister Margaretta is overjoyed to see them. She tells Maria to go ahead to the Reverend Mothers office while she shows Gretl the new baby kittens that have just been born. Maria knocks on the door and the Reverend Mother says come in. Maria kisses her ring and hugs her.

" Maria he looks like he is doing well. Are the other children well?, she asks taking Samuel from her.

Maria is about to answer her when a wave of nausea overwhelms her. She grabs a hold of a chair and just as she attempts to sit everything around her goes blank.


	8. Chapter 7

Maria slowly opens her eyes. Suddenly remembering where she is she attempts to sit up only to be again hit with nausea.

" Not so quickly Maria You must get up slowly"

Maria looks into the face of the Reverend Mother. Sitting up slowly she looks around the room.

" What happened? Where's Samuel and Gretl? she asks.

" They are fine. Sister Margaretta took them out to the courtyard for a walk. I have called for the doctor as well as for the Captain" she says as she goes to the door.

" I don't think that was necessary. I feel fine now. I can't imagine what came over me. I've never fainted before" Maria says as Reverend Mother opens the door.

"The doctor will be here in a couple of minutes I am sure he will find the cause" she says smiling at Maria. The woman closed the door behind her. She has an idea what is causing Marias discomfort but she will wait until the doctor confirms it. She sees the doctor coming down the corridor and directs him to Maria.

" Well Baroness I hear your not feeling well. Reverend Mother tells me you fainted in her office. How are you feeling now? The doctor asks her as he takes her pulse.

" I feel fine. I can't imagine what caused me to faint. Maybe it is the heat. It is warm for this time of the year" she answers him.

" How long has it been since I saw you last? he asks her as he takes out some instruments.

" I saw you the last week of August and it is now the end of October" she says. "Why do you ask?

" I think I know why you fainted" he says as he checks her eyes. " When was your last cycle?

"Why do you need" she suddenly realizes why he asked her. Her heart began to pound. She could only hope that her dream has come true. She thinks hard and tells him she has missed two cycles.

He smiles " the only way to tell for sure is for me to examine you. It will only take a few minutes"

Maria nods her approval and the doctor examines her. While the doctor puts his instruments away she gets dressed. The doctor walks over to the bed and sits down next to her.

"Well Baroness I told you to be patient and it would happen. I am happy to say that you are going to have a baby. I figure sometime in the spring,around the middle of May. I would like to see you next month. Please get plenty of rest and eat lightly. This will help with the nausea" he says as he goes to the door.

" Thank you doctor" she says as he opens the door. He is almost knocked over by Georg.

" I'm sorry. Are you the doctor? Georg asks.

" Yes I am, you must be Baron Von Trapp", he says extending his hand. Georg shakes the doctors hand his eyes never leaving Maria.

" I'm sorry doctor I normally am not this rude but I am very worried about my wife, is she ill? he asks.

" No sir she is very healthy, I will let her tell you all about it" the doctor says as he leaves.

Georg closes the door and walks over to Maria. Maria wraps her arms around him and holds him so tight he can hardly breathe. He pulls away from the embrace and sees tears running down Marias cheeks.

" Maria, darling what is it? The doctor says you aree fine. Why are you crying? He asks holding her face in his hands.

Maria takes a deep breath and closes her eyes. She leans into Georgs ear and whispers "I'm going to have a baby, our baby."

Georg pulls back again and this time it is he who has the tears" Oh Maria I'm so happy. When the Reverend Mother called I came as fast as I could. When she told me the doctor was called I pictured the worst. Georg reaches down and touches her stomach with his hand caressing her lightly.

" I love you" he says before pulling her into his arms and kissing her. He never has felt such love for one person. Their kiss deepening, neither one hear the knock on the door. Reverend Mother opens the door and they quickly pull apart.

" I'm sorry Reverend Mother. I just told Georg the news the doctor told me. God has answered my prayers. I'm going to have a baby", Maria says smiling up at Georg.

"There is no need to apologize. I suspected that was the reason for your feeling so sick" she says as she walks over to them both. Maria hugs her and Reverend Mother says a special blessing over her and Georg.

They all go outside where Gretl and Samuel are waiting.

" Mother were you crying, your cheeks are all wet" Gretl asks as she looks up at Maria.

" Yes I was but they were happy tears. Your father and I will tell you and the other children all about it at dinner. But now we need to get back home" Maria says as she takes Samuel from Sister Margaretta. They all say goodbye and head for home.


	9. Chapter 8

All the way home Georg keeps Marias hand in his. She in turn can't keep from smiling. She was never happier. She keeps pinching herself to see if she is dreaming. They turn into the driveway and are greeted by Frau Schmidt.

" Good afternoon Captain, Baroness" she says as she opens the car door to help Maria out. As Frau Schmidt makes eye contact with Maria she notices Maria has a special look about her. She seems to be glowing from within.

" I trust you had good time Gretl" Frau Schmidt asks her.

" Oh yes Mother took us shopping and we went to the abbey to see the sisters. I got to see kittens. I wanted to take one home but father said no" Gretl says as she goes into the house. Once inside Georg has Liesl take Samuel upstairs.

" Dinner is almost ready sir if you will excuse me" Frau Schmidt says as she goes into the kitchen. Gretl runs upstairs to tell her brothers and sisters about her day.

" Darling why don't you go take a rest before dinner. I will come get you and after dinner we will tell the children" Georg says as he takes her in his arms. Maria sighs as she wraps her arms around Georg.

" I'm really not tired. Would you mind if we went for a walk? The doctor told me to exercise and walking is good for me" she says as she leads him to the back door. He smiles at her and kisses her on the forehead.

" I love you" he says as they head towards the lake.

Meanwhile at the abbey Reverend Mother is summoned to the barn. Sister Margaretta directs her to one of the stalls. There lying in a bed of hay is a young woman.

" I tried to wake her up. She looks half starved. What should we do?, Sister Margaretta asks her.

Reverend Mother walks over to the woman. She bends down to get a good look at her. She notices her clothes are worn and very dirty. It is obvious she has not eaten.

" Let's get her cleaned up and into some clean clothes. Maybe she will wake up so we can find out who she is. Sister go get some help so we can get her into one of the rooms. I believe Marias old room is available" Reverend Mother says.

Once inside the room the sisters bathe and dress the woman in a clean nightgown. The woman moans as she is being changed. Sister Margaretta checks her clothing to see if she has any identification. She finds no papers but does find a small box. She opens it and is surprised at what she finds. She tells the other sisters to finish while she goes to Reverend Mothers office.

She knocks on the door and enters.

" Reverend Mother, while I was searching the woman's clothes for identification I found this box. I thought I better show you what was inside," she says handing the box to her.

Reverend Mother opens the box and pulls out a small gold necklace, attached is a small Star of David.

" Now I understand why she was hiding in our barn", she says putting the necklace back in the box. Suddenly she remembers Marias description of the woman she saw running away from the church. Could this be that woman and if it is could she also be Samuels mother?

"Don't mention this to anyone. I am going to wait until I can talk to her", she says as she heads toward Marias old room.

The woman opens her eyes and tries to get up but stops as she becomes dizzy. Looking around the small room she realizes she is still in the abbey. She wants to leave but she is too weak. She closes her eyes trying to think about what she should do. Her eyes pop open when she hears footsteps approaching. She watches the door open and in steps two nuns. Seeing that she is awake they approach her.

" Good evening my dear. I hope you had a good rest. We were very worried about you. Sister Margaretta please bring our guest some soup. You would like some, wouldn't you? Reverend Mother asks smiling.

The young woman nods her head yes. She still didn't know if she could trust them. They didn't turn her into the authorities but that doesn't mean she can trust them. She's not sure she can trust anyone ever again. When Sister Margaretta had gone Reverend Mother sat down in a chair.

" You have nothing to fear here. You are safe. I thought you would like this back" she says handing her the box.

The woman slowly takes the box from her and hides it beneath the covers. Looking down she begins to cry, the events of the last months catching up with her. She jumps as she feels two hands on her shoulders. Looking up into the kindest eyes she lets herself go. The Reverend Mother holds her until her sobs begin to subside.


	10. Chapter 9

The young woman lifts her head and looks again at the Reverend Mother.

" My dear you are very troubled. I want you to know that you can trust me. Whatever you tell me is for my ears only" she says placing her hands on the woman's shoulders.

" Why don't you start by telling me your name? She asks.

The woman hesitates then speaks "My name is Sarah".

" Sarah, that's a beautiful name. Are you from this area? Reverend Mother asks.

" No I am from Germany. I ran away from a work camp. The nazis have taken everything my family owns. I have not seen my husband since before.." she stops as if she is afraid to talk.

" Since before what? Please if I am to help you , you must tell me everything" Reverend Mother says taking her hand.

Sarah looks into her eyes and decides she needs to trust someone.

"When the Nazis took power all Jews were forced to leave their homes and businesses. Our children could not go to school and all the men were forced to go to labor camps. We were put in apartments where the Nazis could control our movements. We were put to work in the factories. I could not work because I was pregnant and due any time". Sarah stops talking as her eyes again fill with tears.

The Reverend Mother rubs her back and urges her to continue.

" I'm sorry, but this is so painful to relive. My baby was born in late July. He was the most beautiful thing I ever saw. I only wished that my husband could see him. He was only two weeks old when we learned that we were to be taken to a work camp. I don't know if you have heard of these camps but we have heard that people go there but don't come out. Some even say that the nazis are killing Jews in these camps. I decided that I had to escape. The next night I took some food and what jewelry was left and took off on foot for the border. I walked all night and rested during the day. I had to travel only at night for fear that someone would see me. Salzburg was the first large city I came to. I was going to try and find some work here but I became too afraid. I didn't know who I could trust. I decided I could no longer care for my son so I went to your abbey and put him in the church.

"So I was correct you are Samuels mother" Reverend Mother says smiling.

" Yes, I figured he would be safer here. I didn't figure on someone taking him away. I thought you and the other sisters would care for him. Who was the couple I saw today with my son? She asks.

" We would not be able to care for him. If it were not for Captain Von Trapp and Maria, Samuel would have been placed in the local orphanage. I assure you Maria thinks of Samuel as her own child. She loves him very much" she says as she gives Sarah some more soup.

" Yes she seems to care for him. I must confess that I watched her as she came to visit here today. How do you know her? Sarah asks as she puts the bowl of soup down.

" Well, I will try and make this as short as I can. Maria was at one time a postulant here. I felt she did not belong here and decided to see how she could handle herself in the world. I sent her to be governess to Captain Von Trapp and his seven children.

" Seven children! Sarah exclaimed.

"Yes", she laughs" That was Marias reaction also.

"It seems the Captain had become a very strict father since his wife's death. The children would behave badly to get their fathers attention. Well Maria showed up and showed the children what it was like to be a family again. She brought music back to the household. Soon the Captain realized how wrong he had been and found his love for his children again. Soon both Maria and the Captain realized they were falling in love. They were married over a year ago" she says getting up off the bed.

" Maria was the one who found Samuel in the church. She offered to watch over him until we could locate a relative" Reverend mother watches as Sarah fights to stay awake.

" My dear why don't you rest and in the morning I will contact Maria and have her bring Samuel. We can then all sit down and figure out a solution to your dilemma. Please trust me you are in no danger here" she says.

Sarah thanks the Reverend Mother and finally is able to get some much needed rest.

Maria and Georg have told the children about the baby. The boys have all ready decided it will be a boy. The girls want another sister. Maria reminds them that the most important thing is for the baby to be born healthy. Seeing it is time for bed Georg takes the younger ones by the hand with Maria and the rest of the children close behind. Frau Schmidt watches them go up the stairs and smiles at the sight.

Georg and Maria kiss Gretl and Marta goodnight and close their door. They open the girls room and also bid them goodnight. Georg hears the boys arguing the shouting getting louder by the minute.

" What is going on " he says as he quickly opens their door.

" Father Friedrich says once the baby is old enough and if it is a boy he will be given his own room and I will have to share mine with both Samuel and my new brother. " Kurt says.

" First of all we don't even know if it is a boy, so you may be fighting for nothing. Second, if it is a boy the decision whether Friedrich will get his own room will be made then and only then. Third Samuel is still too young to be in your room. Now I suggest you both get to bed and stop arguing over things that have not even occurred yet." Georg says as he turns the light off.

Georg turns and sees Maria standing in the hall.

" What was all that about? She asks as Georg puts his arm around her.

Georg looks at the door.

" The boys were fighting as usual".

" Over what?

"Over who gets to share a room with Samuel and the new baby. That is if it is a boy" he says as they walk towards their bedroom.

" That's silly. Besides who says the new baby is a boy" she says as she begins to take off her shoes. Georg reaches down and helps her off with her shoes. She smiles as she feels his hands massage her feet. His hand goes up her calf slowly until it reaches the top of her nylon. He slowly rolls it down her thigh. She closes her eyes as he takes the other nylon off. He lays her down on the bed and kisses her neck. His lips find hers and they get lost in their passion for each other.

Lying in his arms she breathes deeply and sighs. She has never felt so complete. The knowledge that she is carrying their first child overwhelms her. She closes her eyes and tries to picture what the or she may look like. She feels Georg shift his body and moans as she feels his lips on her neck. She opens her eyes and watches with a smile as he slowly moves down her body. She feels his hands lightly touch her lower abdomen. He kisses her there and looks up at her when he feels her fingers run through his hair.

" I can't wait until you feel him move. It is the most miraculous thing I have ever experienced. God has indeed blessed us" he says as he slowly takes her in his arms. They fall asleep holding each other.


	11. Chapter 10

Maria walks down the stairs and is about to take Samuel for a walk when Frau Schmidt stops her.

" Baroness, there is a phone call for you. It is from the abbey".

" Thank you I will take it in the living room" Maria says walking to the phone.

"Hello"

"Hello Maria"

" Good morning Reverend Mother. Is this a call to say hi or did you need something? Maria asks.

" Maria a new development has come up regarding Samuel. I need you to come to the abbey. Oh and bring the baby with you" she says sounding somewhat mysterious.

" Yes Mother I will be there as soon as I can" she says hanging up the phone. Maria thinks for a moment. Georg enters the room and sees her standing there. He calls her name but she does not answer. He calls her again but this time he touches her shoulder. She jumps but smiles when she sees it is him.

" Maria, what's wrong? He asks. She tells him about the phone call.

" This sounds important. Get your coat and I will pull the car around" he says as he walks to the kitchen. Maria tells Frau Schmidt they are going to the abbey. She steps outside and sees the car. Georg gets out and opens the door for her.

" Georg, I'm worried. I hope Samuel is not in danger. I couldn't bear if something happens to him" Maria says holding the baby tighter.

" Darling whatever it is we will face it together" Georg says taking her hand in his.

They pull up to the abbey and ring the bell. Reverend Mother greets them and they follow her to the office.

She closes the door and looks at Maria and Georg.

" Sit down, I have news of that involves Samuel" she says as she points to two chairs Maria and Georg sit down. They look at each other, then at reverend Mother.

" Mother, what is it. Have the authorities found out who he is? Maria says kissing the baby on the head.

" No Maria, it is actually good news. We have located Samuels mother" she says as she watches Maria react.

" His mother" Maria says sounding both happy and sad at the same time.

"Yes, yesterday after you left we found a young woman passed out in the barn. We put her in your old room. I questioned her and she told me she is Samuels mother. She looks exactly like the woman you described. She has a hard time of it poor thing. Her name is Sarah. She escaped with Samuel from Germany. She had no more food left and was afraid the baby would die if she kept him. She loves her son more than life itself. I have told her about you and the Captain and how much you care for Samuel. She would like to meet you both and also to be with her son again" Reverend Mother says as she goes to the door.

Maria and Georg follow her into the hallway and to Marias old room. Reverend Mother knocks on the door and motions for Maria and Georg to wait.

After a few minutes the door opens and Reverend Mother has them enter. Marias eyes immediately fall on the young woman in the bed. She indeed is the woman she saw running from the church that day. Sarahs eyes fall on Samuel and tears fill her eyes. Maria goes to her and places Samuel in her waiting arms. She watches as Sarah talks quietly to the baby. Maria is happy that Samuel has his mother again but also sad she will not be his mother anymore. Georg sensing Marias sadness goes to her and wraps his arms around her. His hand goes to her stomach as if to remind her of their child. She leans into him and places her hand over his. Maria and Georg turn to go to the door when Sarah stops them.

"Please wait. I can't thank you enough for watching over my son. Reverend Mother has told me you regarded him as your own. For the first time in months I have felt safe" Sarah says as she gently caresses her sons head.

"Captain I understand you are opposed to the Nazis and everything they stand for. I have seen first hand the things they have done. Many of the men in our town have been taken never to be seen again. Not only Jews but anyone who defies them. I don't mean to scare you but if I were you I would seriously think of leaving Austria. They want to rule the world and they will stop at nothing to achieve this including killing innocent children" Sarah looks at Georg her face showing her frankness.

" I assure you I will do everything in my power to protect my family. Now we must think of a plan to keep both you and Samuel safe until we can find you safe passage out of Europe" Georg says as he walks over to her.

" She can't stay here and with the spies in Salzburg it is not safe. My suggestion is that we bring her back to the house under the pretext that she is a relative of the Reverend Mothers that has come to visit. She is staying with us because she cannot stay in the abbey. This way she can be with Samuel. The only thing is no one can find out she is Samuels mother. We can say she has come from the Tyrol and will be staying with us for the year. I will try and contact some friends in Switzerland. I trust them and they can get papers that you will need to get out of Austria. This will take some time though as I fear that I am being watched. There is a man staying at Herr Meyers house. His name is Zeller. He is here I am told to try and sway some of the aristocracy to side with Hitler. They want Austria to become part of Germany. I am afraid this may happen and if it does we also will be in danger. I have made no secret of my disdain for the Nazis and everything they stand for. I have made plans in case this happens. Now are you strong enough to come to the house today? Georg asks Sarah.

" I am still a little weak but I will be fine" Sarah says as she places the baby next to her on the bed. She slowly rises. Maria and Georg leave the room so that she can get dressed. They sit in the Reverend Mothers office and wait. Soon Maria hears the door open and Sarah, Samuel and the Reverend Mother enter.

" I see we have a new postulant" Maria says as she looks at the dress Sarah is wearing. "At least this fits you"

" Darling I have a suggestion why don't we take Sarah into town and get her some clothes. Remember she is suppose to be here on a visit. It might look strange if she comes to the house with no luggage" Georg says as he helps Maria on with her coat.

" That's a good idea" Maria says as she smiles at Sarah.

" Please don't worry about me, you have done so much all ready" Sarah says putting Samuels coat on.

" You need clothes to make our plan believable besides Maria loves to shop. She could spend all day at the dress shop. That is why I will go with" Georg laughs. Sarah thanks Reverend Mother for all her help. They all say goodbye and head to the car. They go into town and go to the dress shop. Maria and Sarah pick out everything Sarah will need. Maria also has the dressmaker take an order for some maternity clothes. Sarah congratulates her when she learns that Maria is expecting. They leave and go to lunch. As they leave the restaurant it begins to snow. They all laugh as Samuel puts his hand out to touch the soft snowflakes. He squeals as one hits his hand. They get into the car and head back to the villa.

Frau Schmidt greets them at the door. Georg introduces Sarah to her and tells her Sarah will be staying there for a while. Frau Schmidt shows Sarah to the guest room as Maria takes Samuel to the nursery. Once settled Sarah visit's the nursery.

" Maria this nursery is wonderful. Thank you again for taking such good care of my son" she says as she goes to the crib where the baby is.

" He is a wonderful baby. He hardly cries and is a joy to be with" Maria says as she smiles down on the baby.

The silence in the house is broken as they hear the sound of the door slamming and the unmistakable sound of children running upstairs. Maria goes into the hall and gathers the children so that she can introduce them to Sarah. Once that was done she told the children to do their homework and chores. Sarah is impressed as all of them listen and immediately go to their rooms.

Once they put Samuel down they go downstairs to relax and talk. Georg enters the living room and tells Sarah he has contacted his friend in Switzerland and he is going to start on her papers. They develop a cover story for Sarah. She is to tell people that she is Reverend Mothers great niece. She is here because her parents died when she was younger and she has been going to the university. She graduated and is here looking for a job. They find out that before the Nazis took control Sarah was a teacher. Maria has an idea. She will talk to the Reverend Mother and see if Sarah can teach at the convents elementary school.

Frau Schmidt announces dinner is ready and they go into the dining room. The children join them. The children have a million questions for Sarah. She answers them as best as she can. Maria decides to change the subject and they talk about school and the upcoming Christmas holiday.

"What's your favorite part of Christmas, Sarah? Liesl asks.

" Um I don't know" she says trying to avoid the question.

" Liesl I think that is enough questions for right now. Why don't we sing a song for Sarah. Our children have wonderful voices. Would like to hear them? She asks Sarah.

" Oh yes I would love to" she says as they all get up and go into the living room. Maria gets her guitar and the children gather around her.

" What shall we sing?" Maria asks.

" Let's sing Edelweiss" Gretl says.

" Edelweiss it is" Maria says as she starts to play. The rest of the evening is spent singing.

The next weeks are spent getting ready for Christmas. The children, Captain and Maria make the wreath for advent. Each week they light it and say a prayer. Sarah is included in this event. She finds it interesting and is touched that they include her. While the children are at school she spends as much time as she can with Samuel.

One evening after a long day Maria readies herself for bed. She starts to put her nightgown on when she notices the soft rounding of her stomach. She smiles as her hand touches her stomach. Lost in happy thought she does not hear Georg come into the room. He watches his wife as she gently caresses her stomach. His breathe catches by how beautiful she is. He slowly comes up behind her and she inhales when his arms embrace her. His hands reach down to cover hers and his face nuzzles her neck.

" You are breathtaking" he whispers in her ear. She turns in his embrace and her arms wrap around his neck. He picks her up and brings her to the bed . He undresses and lays next to her. His hand softly rubs her stomach. He slowly brings it up to her upper body and lightly caresses her breasts. Maria moans as she feels him caress her. He kisses her lightly at first then his desire takes hold. They make love slowly relishing in every touch, every kiss and every movement. They fall asleep wrapped in each others arms.


	12. Chapter 11

It is Christmas eve and the house is alive with excitement. Maria and Georg have been busy all day decorating the tree in the living room. Sarah laughs as she sees the children walk by the door . They stop and try to listen. Frau Schmidt shoos them away.

Sarah in the privacy of her room celebrates her own holiday. She told Maria about the holiday of Hannakuh. How she celebrates for eight days. Maria has been giving her little things everyday. One day some scented soaps the next day a bottle of perfume. She hears a knock on her door and goes to answer it. She smiles when she sees Maria and Samuel.

" I think he wants to see you. I was getting him dressed and he was looking around the room. He pointed to the door and made a sound which sounded like mama" Maria says as she hands Samuel to her.

Sarah hugs her son to her and he squeals with delight when she tickles him.

" I have something for you" Maria says as she hands Sarah a box wrapped in silver paper.

" Maria another gift. You don't have to give me anything more. You have given me or should I say us so much" she says kissing Samuel on the head.

" You told me on the last day of Hannukah is when you would give a special present. I made this my self I hope you like it" Maria says urging Sarah to open the box.

Sarah hands Samuel to Maria and carefully opens the present. She pulls out the most beautiful dress she has ever seen. The material is blue and white with small embroided flowers at the hem. The neckline is rounded with a small bit of lace surrounding it.

" Oh Maria it is beautiful. Thank you so much. I can never thank you enough for everything .You and Georg have made me feel like part of your family. I only wish" she stops as tears fill her eyes. Maria puts her hand on Sarahs shoulder.

" I know you miss your family. I pray every night you will all be reunited" Maria says as she squeezes her shoulder.

" I pray for this too. Maybe they too escaped and are in Switzerland" Sarah says.

" Mother, Father says he is ready" the children shout from downstairs.

" I better get down there before poor Georg is run over by stampeding children" Maria says as she takes Samuel from Sarah.

" I will bring him downstairs while you put your new dress on" Maria says as she opens the door.

" Yes, I will be right down" Sarah says as she begins to get undressed.

Maria laughs at the scene before her. All seven children stand ready to run once the door to the living room is opened.

" Children you need to stand back I don't think your father wants to be run over".

Maria walks to the door and calls to Georg

"Are you ready? She asks waiting for him to answer. She waits and is about to ask again when she hears him ask her to open the door. The children slowly watch as Maria opens the doors. The childrens oohs and ahhs are abundant. Maria smiles as she watches them slowly enter the room. The tree is twelve feet tall. Candles on every tree illuminate the darkened room. The ornaments are bright and colorful. Each child looks to see their special ornament hung on the tree. Each one was made by their mother Agathe for their first Christmas. They also see the ones that they made with Maria. They look under the tree to see what the Christ child has brought them.

Sarah enters the living room and is awestruck at the tree. Even though she does not celebrate Christmas she still sees the sheer beauty of the tree. The children pick out their presents and sit down. Sarah sits on the couch with Samuel. Gretl brings over three presents for Samuel and Maria walks over with two more for Sarah. Sarah smiles and says thank you. They laugh as Samuel tears at the paper. Inside is a brown teddy bear. Maria walks over and takes Samuel so Srah can open her present. She unwraps it and it is ornament that the children have made. Sarah smiles and thanks the children. Everyone opens their gifts.

Maria opens hers last. She gets tears in her eyes when she opens her first present. Inside is a hand knitted baby sweater and hat. The other presents are all hand made baby gifts. The last one is a beautiful shawl.

" We have one more" Georg says.

Friedrich goes to the corner of the room and pulls out a hand made cradle. Maria gasps and starts to cry. She hugs Friedrich and then the rest of the children. It is close to midnight when they all leave for church. Sarah offers to stay with Samuel as Georg has given Frau Schmidt and Franz the next two days off. It also gives her a reason to not go to church as she is Jewish and doesn't go to church. They leave but before Maria leaves she hugs Sarah and wishes her a Happy Hannakuh. Sarah smiles and wishes them Merry Christmas.


	13. Chapter 12

The holidays pass and the children are back in school. Reverend Mother has arranged for Sarah to teach at the convents school.

Maria looking for Georg stops Frau Schmidt "Have you seen the Captain?

" Yes Baroness he is in his study" Frau Schmidt days as she goes towards the dining room. Maria goes to his study and knocks on the door. She hears a barely audible come in. She opens the door and sees Georg behind his desk. His head is down as he reads the paper. She watches as he shakes his head and sighs.

" Darling, what's wrong? She asks him as she comes around to stand next to him.

He looks up at her and tries to smile. His eyes move down to her expanding waist. His hand reaches over to caress his child within her. One of her hands covers his while the other softly caresses his temple.

" The news is not good. The Nazis are gaining power and many of the people in Austria want to join with them. I'm afraid the Aunschluss is coming whether we like it or not. I sent a telegram to Max asking him to come for a visit. I need to discuss our plans with him should the Nazis succeed" he says as he looks up at her.

"I know we have talked about it Georg. Whatever happens we will face together. If we have to leave Austria then so be it. As long as we are together nothing else matters" she says kissing the top of his head. Georg stands and takes Maria in his arms. They kiss as he holds her tighter. Maria gasps and Georg releases her.

" Did you feel that? It seems this baby is very active" she says reaching down with her hand

Georg smiles and his hand goes to her stomach "Amazing isn't it". He looks at Maria and sees the tears that start to fall down her cheeks. He takes her in his arms.

" I love you" he says in her ear. They hold each other for a few minutes longer. They pull apart and walk to the door.

"I have to go to the doctor for a checkup. Come with me. Leisl has no school today she will watch Samuel. We can go to lunch. I also have to stop by the abbey" she says as they walk towards the living room.

" That's a good idea. I need to talk to Reverend Mother. With the events of the last months I want to make sure our plans are still set. I will get my coat and bring the car around' he says as he gives her a quick kiss on the cheek.

Georg waits in the outer room for Maria to finish with the doctor. The closer Maria gets to her delivery date the more nervous he becomes. He knows what she will experience and every time she asks about Agathe and her labors he has made light of it. The last thing he wants is to scare her. He looks up when he hears the door open . He hears Maria thank the doctor and he rises to help her on with her coat. She is very quiet and he is worried.

" What is it ? Is there something wrong? He asks looking into her eyes.

" I'm sorry darling. No everything is fine. The doctor says I am very healthy and the baby is doing well. In fact he estimates this baby could be close to nine pounds. I don't know if I am going to be able to do this. The closer it gets the more scared I become" she says as they leave the office.

"Maria you are the strongest person I know. I will be with you the entire time, I promise" he says trying to reassure her.

" Were you there with Agathe? She asks him.

" No and I regret it. I want to be there to help you and to see our child take its first breathe. To see the look in your eyes when you see our child for the first time" he says as he opens the door to the car.

" Georg I love you " she says as she kisses his cheek. His hand caresses her cheek and their eyes lock. " "Come on let's get lunch and then we will go to the abbey" he says breaking their connection.

Maria and Georg enjoy a leisurely lunch at her favorite restaurant and then proceed to the abbey. They ring the bell and smile when they see Sister Margaretta coming to greet them.

" Maria, Captain its been too long. Reverend Mother will be so glad to see you" she says opening the gate. They proceed to Reverend Mothers office. Sister Margaretta knocks on the door.  
"Ave" a voice says from behind the door. Sister Margaretta opens the door and they all go in. Maria goes over to Reverend Mother and hugs her. Maria takes her coat off and both Sister Margaretta and the Reverend Mother gasp in surprise when they see Maria.

" My dear, you look wonderful" Reverend Mother says placing her hand on Marias expanding stomach.

" Yes I just came from the doctor, he thinks the baby will be big maybe over nine pounds. Ow, wow that was a good one" Maria jumps as the baby gives her a powerful kick.

" Is the baby always this active? Reverend Mother asks.

" No not always but I just ate and he or she seems to more active just after I eat" she laughs.

Georg interrupts the conversation "Reverend Mother due to recent events both here and Germany I want to make sure our plans are still in place."

" Yes Captain, everything is set just in case. I have been reading the events of the past weeks. It seems the Aunschluss will happen no matter how we try and stop it. Hitler will stop at nothing" she says as she walks over to him.

" There is no way I will stay if the Nazis take over. I know they will ask me to join them. If I refuse they will surely kill us all. Nothing will make me join them" he says as he puts his arm around Maria.

" Rest assured Captain, just one phone call from you and I will be ready. Are Samuel and Sarah's papers ready? she asks.

" Almost, my good friend Max Detweiller is coming to see me soon. He will be able to tell me when they will be done" Georg says as he puts Maria's coat back on.

" I'm sorry we can't stay longer. I want to get Maria home to rest before the children get home from school" he says as he goes to the door. Maria hugs Sister Margaretta and Reverend Mother. Georg bids goodbye also.

" I want to go to the telegram office to see if there has been any message from Max" Georg says as he opens the door for Maria.

Georg parks outside the office and goes in. he is back a couple of minutes later.  
" Max will be here in two weeks. He is staying until the summer" Georg says as he drives back home.

Georg tells the children Max will be coming to stay and the children are overjoyed at the news. Georg rolls his eyes as the children tell Sarah about Max.

" This friend of yours sounds like a lot of fun" Sarah says.

" Yes the problem is he also costs me a lot of money. He is always bringing unusual gifts for the children but he also charges me with the bill" he says laughing.

" Yes, last time he brought us a puppet show. Mother showed us how to work them. We put on a great puppet show" Kurt says. Looking at their father the children smile at the way he looks at Maria. He reaches for her cheek and he caresses it with his hand.

" Look, Father is looking at Mother the same way he looked at her that night when he sang Edelweiss" Brigitta whispers to Louisa.

Maria and Georg realize that everyone is staring at them. They both look up and Georg clears his throat.  
"I suggest that we all go into the living room for some singing" Georg says as he pulls the chair out for Maria.

The rest of the evening is spent singing and laughing.


	14. Chapter 13

Max arrived with a ton of gifts for the children. All charged to Georg of course. Maria is glad he is here. She was always awkward around him. She always had this feeling that he blamed her for Georgs breakup with Elsa. It was only after having a long talk with him that he told her that all he wants is for Georg to be happy. He realized that Georg would never be happy with Elsa.

The next months fly by. Soon it is the middle of April. The temperature outside was still cool and Maria was very grateful for that. Lying in bed she tries in vain to sleep. Even with the window open she is still warm. She looks over at Georg who to her dismay is sleeping soundly. Her mood of late has been up and down. One minute she is happy and the next she finds herself in tears. Georg has tried to tell her this is normal but it makes her feel so ridiculous.

" How can he sleep when I feel so miserable" she says looking over at him. She nudges him slightly but he doesn't move. Again she pushes his shoulder and he still doesn't wake up. She finds herself getting angry and before she can stop herself she pushes him so hard he starts to fall over the side of the bed.

" Georg" she cries out as she tries to grab him but is too late .Hearing the thud she gets out of bed and goes to the other side.

Georg still somewhat groggy looks up at Maria. He gets up and sits on the bed.

" What's wrong? Maria, is it the baby? he asks sounding worried.

" No I'm fine. I can't sleep. Every time I start to fall asleep the baby kicks and wakes me up. Then I have to go to the bathroom for the tenth time. Then my back hurts. Oh Georg I feel awful and I look terrible" Maria says as she begins to cry and sits next to him on the bed. Georg smiles at her and takes her in his arms. He lets her cry and says nothing. He holds her until he hears her sobs subside.

"Maria you are pregnant. Unfortunately this is part of being pregnant. If I could take some of the discomfort away I would. Maria please believe me I have never seen you more beautiful or desirable. I have never wanted you more than I do now" he says as she kisses her lips gently.

She feels his lips on hers and she responds eagerly. They part and Maria put her head against Georgs chest. He holds her tighter and they slowly fall back against the pillows. Her eyes become heavy and she lies on her side to get comfortable. Georg lays up against her and she feels his arm drape across her waist. His hand rests on top of her stomach. He slowly rubs her stomach and she feels sleep start to claim her.  
" I love you " she whispers to him before she finally falls asleep.

" I love you too, more than you will ever know" he whispers in her ear.

Maria blinks and feels the warmth of the sun on her face. She slowly sits up and stretches.

" What time is it?" she asks herself. She looks over at the clock and is shocked to find that is almost eleven o'clock. She rises and gets dressed. She attempts to put on her shoes but throws one when she can't reach down to buckle them.  
" Would you like some help" Georg says as he stands in the doorway. Looking up at him Maria can't help but laugh.

Georg retrieves her other shoe and helps her on with them.

"I'm glad I wasn't standing there" he says pointing to the mark on the wall.

" I'm sorry I am getting frustrated. I feel so helpless at times" Maria says as Georg helps her up.

" Only a couple more weeks and you will be back to normal. I promise it will all be worth it" he says kissing her on the forehead. Maria nods her head and places it on Georgs chest.

"I have a surprise for you" he says as they walk to the nursery. They go to the door and go in.

Maria looks around and her eyes fill with tears. She knew the room was being prepared for the new baby. There has been painters in there all week. They had moved Samuel, just temporarily, into the room next to Sarah's. The room has totally changed. The walls are covered with a fresh coat of light blue paint. The ceiling has clouds billowing all over. On the walls are pictures of lambs and bunnies. The windows are covered with white curtains. Maria sees that they are embroidered with blue and yellow flowers. The cradle is in one corner leaving the other corner free for Samuel.

" I figure we can put the cradle in our room for a couple weeks and then when the baby is old enough he can then be put in here with Samuel" Georg says as he puts his arm around her

" Oh Georg it is beautiful" she says looking up at him.

" Oh I forgot one thing" he says going over to the closet. He opens the door and pulls out a picture frame.

He walks over to the pictures of the children hanging on the wall. He holds the frame up and puts it next to Samuels. Maria smiles as she sees the drawing inside.

"Gretl drew a picture of the new baby. I think it is rather good" he says laughing.

" I see it is a girl. I think she wants a little sister" he says as they both look at it.

" Well I know what you are hoping for. Will you be disappointed if it is not a boy? she asks.

Turning her to face him he says "Maria the only thing I care about is that you both are healthy the rest is up to God. He takes her in his arms and they hold each other.

They walk downstairs and go into the dining room. Frau Schmidt comes in with a plate loaded with food. She places it in front of Maria.

" I appreciate this but it is really too much food" Maria says to Frau Schmidt.

" Nonsense Baroness you are eating for two" Frau Schmidt says as she walks back into the kitchen.

" Georg this is enough food for four people. I don't want to hurt her feelings by not eating it but this is just too much" Maria says.

Georg starts to say something when Frau Schmidt bursts into the room. She is visibly upset and trying to tell the Captain something. Georg rises and goes to her.

" Frau Schmidt calm down and tell me what is wrong" he says trying to calm her down.

" Captain turn on the radio, the chancellor is speaking. He says that he is stepping down and that Austria has now joined with Germany" she says as she breaks down. Georg goes to the radio in his study. He hears the voice of the chancellor. He hears the end of his speech. He looks up to see Maria, tears running down her face. He opens his arms and she melts into his embrace. Tears also find their way down his face. They hold each other for a while. Georg takes hold of his emotions.

" Maria, we have to start preparing for our escape. I have Sarah and Samuels papers. Max is in town and he will be back soon. I figure Zeller will try and contact me as soon as possible. I will be ready for him. I need you to get the children ready. They can only bring one suitcase so make sure that you pack sensibly. I will call the abbey and arrange everything with the Reverend Mother" Georg says as he breaks their embrace.

Maria goes upstairs to pack for the children. She first starts in the youngest room and finishes with the boys. She figures Leisl can pack herself.

Georg calls the abbey and talks to the Reverend Mother. He arranges for Sarah to go to the abbey when she is done with school. The rest of them will meet there at five o'clock. He hangs up and hears Max call out his name.

" I take it you have heard" Max says as he takes off his coat. "I was in town and the banks were being overrun. Everybody is taking their money out. I am glad you had the foresight to take out most of your money. At least your family will have something to start a new life with."

" Maria is upstairs packing. I am going up to help her. I know Zeller will be calling me or worse yet showing up here unannounced so I want everything done before he comes. Our papers are in my safe along with the money. After we help Maria I will get them" he says as he starts upstairs.

Max follows behind him as they see the suitcases outside the bedroom doors. Max starts to bring the suitcases to the car as Georg searches for Maria. He looks in their room and she is nowhere. Going into the hall he sees the door to the nursery open. Going inside he finds Maria. She is looking at the picture frame that they just hung.  
He walks up behind her and wraps his arms around her. He knows she has been crying and all he can do is try and comfort her.

" I promise you everything will be fine. I know this is not how it was suppose to be but the alternative is out of the question" he says as he gently turns her to face him.

She looks up at him and nods." I'm sorry it's just that this child will never grow up in this house. Why did this have to happen now? She asks him looking for answers.

"The world is turning upside down. Right now my only concern is to get my family and Samuel and Sarah to a safe place. My family is the only thing I care about. Max and I will take the rest of the suitcases down. Are you all packed? He asks her as they head for their room.

" Yes I just wanted to bring some things for the baby. The girls worked so hard on these outfits" she says as she puts them in her suitcase.

Maria puts the clothes in the suitcase. Georg takes the suitcases downstairs.

" Are you coming? The children will be home soon and we have to get ready" he asks he starts down the stairs.

" I will be down in a minute" she says smiling at him. Georg smiles back and she watches him descend the stairs. Going back into her bedroom she remembers the christening outfit Leisl made. She opens the door of the closet and reaches for the hanger.

"Ow"she says as she grabs her back. Sitting on the bed she rubs her back with her hand.  
" My back has been bothering me all day. I must have slept wrong" she says to herself as she gets up. She gets the outfit and heads downstairs. She freezes as she hears Georg talking to someone. Georgs voice sounds strange. He sounds like he is angry but he is not shouting. Going down the stairs she sees the other person. She does not recognize him but her fear escalates when she sees the red and black armband. She reaches the bottom of the stairs and goes over to Georg.

" Maria please let me introduce Herr Zeller" he says looking at her. Maria turns her attention to the man with her husband. He looks at her and when he smiles and introduces himself she feels her body shiver . She hold her hand out pretending she is glad to meet him. Her heart skips as he holds her hand a little too long. Turning his attention back to Georg Zeller continues his conversation "So Captain when can we expect you at Bremerhaven?

" Your offer is an exciting one but as you can see I would like to wait until after the birth of my child. After all a couple of weeks won't matter that much will it? He asks. Georg looks at Maria and then quickly back at Zeller. Zeller looks at the Captain as if trying to read his mind.

He accepted my offer a little to quickly Zeller thinks to himself. He is up to something I just can't figure out what. Georg watches Zeller and knows he is suspicious. Georg has made no secret of his hatred of the Nazis and Zeller knows this. Maria watches the two men and can feel the tension.

" Captain I guess a few more weeks will be all right. Her is my phone number. I will keep in touch with you. Baroness it was a pleasure to meet you " he says as he takes her hand.

" Goodbye Herr Zeller" she says as she goes into the living room. She listens as Georg says goodbye and hears him close the door. She waits for him and runs to Georg when he comes into the living room.

" Georg I think he knows. I saw it in his eyes. What are we going to do? She asks looking at him for assurance.

" He can't know about us leaving but he does know we will try to escape. I was hoping he wouldn't come so soon. I can guarantee he will have someone watching us. We are going to have to change our plans' he says.

Instead of all of us leaving together we will leave separately. Max will take the children into town. I will give him their train tickets and papers. We will take Samuel into town and pretend to be shopping. I will have Max make sure he isn't followed and then he will take the children and get on the train. He knows where in Switzerland to go" he says speaking lowly.

" What if Max is being followed? She asks him.

" Zeller wants me not the children. But I will warn Max. he will know what to do" Georg says as he reaches up to caress her cheek.

"We will go to the abbey and I will give Sarah her and Samuels tickets and papers. She will meet up with Max on the train. This way we are not all together so it will look less suspicious" he says trying to explain everything.

"How are we going to get out of Austria? she asks him.

" Instead of taking a train we are going to drive. I have friends that are going to help us because if I am right Zeller already has someone sitting outside the front gate waiting to follow me" he says looking into her eyes. He sees the fear and worry they hold inside.

" Maria do you trust me? He asks.

" Of course I do" she answers.

" Then believe me when I say everything will be fine" he says wrapping his arms around her. They hear a car pull up. They look out and see Franz and the children.

" I will send Franz and Frau Schmidt into town on an errand so they won't know what we are doing" he says as he goes to the front door. He calls for Frau Schmidt and he watches as they both leave. Once inside Georg and Maria tell the children what they are planning. Georg looks at his children and it tears him apart knowing how scared they are.

" Uncle Max will be with you at all times. Please listen to him and do everything he says" Georg says.

" Father what about you and Mother? Leisl asks.

" We will meet up with you in Switzerland. Our first concern is that you are all safe. It will not be that long. Hopefully by this time tomorrow we will be together in Switzerland" he says trying to reassure them. Max comes in from the garage and Georg tells him of their change of plans. Max agrees with Georg and they get the children ready. Maria looks at all of them and tries to stop from crying. She gives them all a hug and watches as they drive away. Georg goes to her and holds her.

" I love you" he says as she puts her head on his chest. " I love you too" she answers back.


	15. Chapter 14

Maria goes upstairs to get Samuel. Realizing this is the last time she will be in the house she walks around going into the children's room and then her and Georgs bedroom. She hears Georg call to her and she goes downstairs. Georg takes Samuel and both Maria and him take a last look around.

" Ready? He asks her as he puts his arm around her.

" I guess" she answers as she opens the door and they walk outside. Georg opens the door for her and she gets in. Looking at the car Maria does not recognize it.  
" Georg when did you get this car? she asks as Georg hands her Samuel.

I bought it a few weeks ago. I knew I had to have a back up plan for our escape so I bought this car. You will understand when we make our escape" he says looking over at her. They pull onto the roadway and Georg immediately sees the car . He watches out of the rearview mirror as the car follows him. Maria also notices and looks at Georg. He squeezes her hand and she smiles at him. They drive to town and park by the marketplace. They pretend to shop as they stop at the craft booths. Maria looks around and sees two nazi soldiers watching them.

" Georg do you see them? she asks.

" Yes I do. Maria act as normal as possible. Smile laugh act as normal as possible" he says as he looks at her. Maria nods as they both walk. Maria stops as a cramp in her back causes pain for her. Not wishing to worry Georg she pretends to look at some puppets. Georg looks at his watch and realizes they need to go to the abbey. He takes Maria by the hand and they go to the car. They drive to the abbey and park around back. On their way to the gate they see the car that is following them go slowly by. Georg rings the bell and Sister Margaretta comes to greet them. They all go to the Reverend Mothers office. Sarah is there along with Reverend Mother and Sister Berthe.

" Maria, Captain I am so scared" Sarah says as he takes Samuel from Georg.

" Sarah listen to me carefully. Here are your papers and train tickets. The train leaves in one hour. Max and the children will meet you there. Remember take the number sixty two bus then transfer to the forty five that will take you to the station. Once you are on do not contact Max right away, wait until you have crossed the border. It will look less suspicious. Maria and I will meet all of you tomorrow. The important thing is to act normal, like you are going on holiday. If anyone questions you do you remember what I told you to say" Georg asks her.

" Yes, my husband is in the army and I am going to Switzerland to stay with my grandfather. I have the name of the man who is suppose to be my grandfather, just in case they don't believe me" she says as she pulls out the paper with Herr Sessemans name on it.

" Good, now you must go. Tell Max thank you and that we will see him tomorrow. If anything happens and we are not there by five tomorrow he will know what to do" he says looking at Maria.

Sarah hugs Maria and then Georg. She also says goodbye to the sisters. Sister Berthe walks her out to see if she will be followed. Maria turns to walk back to the Reverend Mother when another cramp causes her to wince. Georg turns to see the pain on her face.  
" Maria are you all right? What is it? Georg says going to her.

" Oh it's nothing my back has been bothering me all day. I think I slept wrong. The pain comes and goes. I am fine now" she says looking at Georg.

" Are you sure? Georg asks her. Maria smiles and nods. Sister Berthe comes back into the office.

" Captain there is a car parked outside the entrance to the abbey. I saw two Nazi soldiers inside" Sister Berthe says as she closes the door.

"I know about them. Did you see anybody follow Sarah? he asks.

" No they just kept their eyes on the abbey. I watched as Sarah got on the bus" she says.

" Good" he says looking at his watch.

" Maria why don't you try to rest. We will not leave until after dark" he says going over to her.

" I am a little tired" she says rubbing her back.

" Your back again? Georg asks as she notices her eyes narrow.

" Yes but its gone now" she says getting up. Georg goes with her to one of the rooms. She lies down and he rubs her back. He watches as her eyes slowly close. Once he is sure she is asleep he goes back to the office.

" How's Maria, Captain? She doesn't look good" Reverend Mother asks.

" She is exhausted. She has not slept well lately. She just can't get comfortable. I will be glad when we are in Switzerland. I am going to get back to her" he says.

" Very well, I will get you both something to eat. You both will need your strength" she says as she heads towards the kitchen. Georg goes back to Maria and quietly opens the door. Instead of sleeping she is sitting up in bed.

" Maria what's wrong, I thought you were asleep" he says sitting down next to her.

"I was but I have to go to the bathroom again" she says smiling. " I will be right back. He watches as she heads into the bathroom. He is about to go get their food when he hears her scream his name. Running to the bathroom door he opens it to see her on the floor.

" My God Maria what happened" he says bending down . He looks down to see her dress soaking wet. He looks at her and sees the pain in her eyes.

" Georg what's happening? I had to go to the bathroom and when I went to stand I felt this pressure then pain. Now my dress is wet" she says as she tries to stand.

" I'm not sure but I think you are in labor" he says helping her up.

" Labor! Georg it's too early. This can't be happening not now" she cries. Georg helps her to the bed. As she sits down a wave of pain overtakes her. Georg feels her squeeze his hand then releases it as the pain subsides.

" Georg what are we going to do now? We have to leave in one hour" she says trying to get up.

" We are not going anywhere. You stay here I am going to tell Reverend Mother what is going on" he says going to the door. She watches as he leaves and comes back a couple of minutes later.

" Reverend Mother is calling the doctor" he says as he takes a couple of pillows and puts them behind Maria. She takes his hand again and he sees her face contort in pain. He looks at his watch as she breathes through the pain. He feels her release his hand and watches her relax.

A knock is heard and Georg says "come in"

Maria looks up to see Reverend Mother come in.

" Captain can I talk to you" she says looking over at Maria.

" I'll be right back" he tells Maria. Georg goes outside the room and sees the look of worry on the nuns face.

" When will the doctor be here? He asks her.

"I don't know how to tell you this. The doctor has been arrested by the Nazis. They think he is a traitor. He was taken an hour ago" she says noting the look of panic on Georgs face.

" What! That is ridiculous. Is there another doctor? He asks her.

" There is only Doctor Schroeder but I wouldn't trust him. He is German and a member of the party" she answers him.

" Wait I think I know someone that can help " she says heading back towards her office.

" Georg" Maria calls to him. He goes to her and helps her through another contraction. He looks at his watch again.

" Five minutes apart" he says to himself.

" Georg is the doctor here? She asks him. Georg wishes he could tell her yes but he knows she can tell when he is lying.

" No, Maria. The doctor was arrested" he says to her holding her hand.

"Georg what are we going to do? We can't do this alone. What if something goes wrong? She asks

Sister Berthe is watching from the doorway. She goes to Maria and puts her hands on Marias stomach. Georg and Maria watch as she moves her hands back and forth.

" Well the baby's head is down that is good. How far apart are your pains? She asks Maria.

" They are about five minutes apart" Georg answers.

" Sister how do you know so much? Georg asks.

" Before I came to the convent I was a missionary. I delivered over a hundred babies in the village I was living in. Doctors were very scarce and babies seem to come when they want not when they are due. As you are finding out" she says smiling.

"Captain why don't I help Maria get into a nightgown. I also want to see how far along she is" Sister Berthe says as she gets a nightgown.

" Georg, please don't leave" Maria says as he goes to the door.

" I'll be right back. I promise I will be right back after I make a phone call" he says smiling at her.

" Let's get you out of your dress and into a clean nightgown. You will be more comfortable. Maria stands up as Sister Berthe helped her get undressed. She starts to get back into bed when a contraction takes hold. She clenches her fists as the wave of pain becomes stronger. She closes her eyes and tries to breathe through the pain. She relaxes her body as the pain slowly fades.

" Maria why don't you lie down and I can check to see how far along you are" Sister Berthe says as she washes her hands in alcohol.

Georg comes back and waits outside the door. He sees Reverend Mother and Sister Margaretta come towards him.

"How is she, Captain? Reverend Mother asks.

" She's scared. She's worried about the children and how we are getting out of Austria but most of all she is worried about the baby" he says looking at the closed door. They turn their heads toward the door as they hear Maria moan. A few minutes later the door opens and Sister Berthe lets them in. He looks over to the bed where Maria is lying. Her eyes are closed and she is breathing slow and even. He walks to her and sits down. He leans over and places a kiss on her forehead. She opens her eyes and smiles at him.

" Hello, I told you I would be back" he says as his hand caresses her cheek. Reverend Mother and Sister Margaretta are here. They want to see if you need anything" he says.

" Maria everything will be all right. God will make sure you and your child will come to no harm. You are in good hands with Sister Berthe. She has delivered many babies" she says reaching down to take Marias hand in hers.

" Thank you Mother, I'm sorry we have put the abbey in danger. I should have known I was in labor. My back has been hurting all day. I thought I had done too much with packing and everything and I…….

Maria stops talking and squeezes her hand as another contraction takes hold. She's finding it harder to breathe through the pain. She feels the pain subside and she relaxes her body once more.

Seeing a look of pain on Reverend Mothers face Maria apologizes " I'm sorry Mother ,did I hurt you?

" No Maria I just was not expecting you to have that much strength" she says as she shakes her hand trying to get the feeling back.

" Sister how long will this take? Maria asks looking at Sister Berthe.

" Usually first babies take seven to ten hours" she answers.

"Seven to ten hours! Georg I won't be able to do this. I change my mind." she says looking at him.

" It's a little late for that Maria. Try and breathe through the pain" Sister Berthe says as she pats Maria on the shoulder.

"Breathe through it. You must be joking. You're enjoying this aren't you. I gave you so much trouble when I lived here you figure this is your chance to get me back" Maria says sounding very angry. Reverend Mother and Sister Margaretta look at each other and raise their eyes to the heavens. They both decide to take a seat on the other side of the room and wait until they are needed.

" Maria, Sister Berthe is just trying to help" Georg says looking up at Sister Berthe.

Maria is about to say something when another contraction takes hold. She closes her eyes and tries to breathe. Georg watches as small teardrops fall slowly down her cheeks. He hears her moan and tries to comfort her.

" Don't touch me " she yells. Georg pulls his hand away and looks to Sister Berthe.

" Keep talking to her Captain. She really does not mean it. It is just the pain" the nun says.

The next few hours pass and the contractions are coming closer and closer. All Georg can do is comfort her and try and keep her as calm and relaxed as possible. He wipes her forehead with a cool cloth.

The next contraction takes hold and Maria starts to push.

" No Maria, don't push. You may not be ready. I have to check you" Sister Berthe says as she washes her hands with alcohol. Georg holds Marias hand while the nun checks her. His heart breaks for her as he hears her moan as Sister Berthe checks for the baby's head.

" Maria listen to me. You can start pushing. Mother, Sister Margaretta I will need your help" she says as she props Maria up on the bed.

" Captain I want you to get behind Maria so you can keep her propped up. Reverend Mother, Sister Margaretta I need you to bend Marias knees and pull them back, like this" she says showing them.

"Maria on the next contraction I want you to take a big breath , hold it and push, understand" she says

Maria nods her head and as she feels the next contraction she takes a breath and pushes. Georg puts his mouth next to her ear encouraging Maria with each push.

An hour goes by and she is still pushing. He can tell she is getting tired though. Between pushes he lays her back and wipes her head with a cool cloth. She tries to smile but another contraction causes her to moan.  
" Georg I can't go on. I'm too tired. Please make it stop" she cries leaning into him.

"I can't make it stop. It won't be much longer" he says looking at Sister Berthe for assurance.


	16. Chapter 15

  
  
" Maria I need you not to push" Sister Berthe says as her face takes on a serious expression

" What! You need to make up your mind. I can't stop. Not now" she says as she groans and begins to push.  
"Maria! Stop! The baby" Sister Berthe says before she looks at Georg. Reverend Mother and Sister Margaretta look at each other as Maria screams.

" Maria listen to me. The cord is around the babys neck. I have to try and unwrap it. Captain do whatever you have to so that she won't push until I say" she says as she attempts to unwrap the cord.

" Darling look at me. I want you to take a deep breath" Georg says as he turns her face towards him. Maria opens her eyes and looks at him.

" Georg I can't. I have to push" she moans.

" Maria! No! You have to try and relax. I need to get my finger around the cord so I can slip it off" she says as she tries to find the cord.

Georg grabs her hands and breathes with her. His heart breaks as she turns her head to him and begins to cry. Though he can't imagine what she is going through he tries to ease the pain.

" Almost there Maria your doing great" she says as she manipulates her hand. Reverend Mother and Sister Berthe begin to pray silently. They watch Maria and marvel at the determination in her eyes. Maria takes another deep breath and cries out again. Georg holds her head next to his chest as he talks to her.

" Maria give me a big push" sister Berthe yells.

Maria sits up and takes a deep breath as they all encourage her. Maria cries out as Sister Berthe guides the babys head out. Maria looks down as she pushes the rest of the baby out. Sister Berthe wipes the baby off and slowly rubs its back. After a couple of seconds a cry breaks the silence. Maria and Georg look down as Sister Berthe places their son on Marias chest. Georg kisses Marias cheek as happy tears fall down her cheeks.

With Maria still leaning against him he places his hands on his son. Sister Berthe places a blanket over the baby. Maria places her hands over Georgs. They both look up at Sister Berthe.

" Thank you Sister. I don't know what we would have done without you" Georg says as he watches his son . "I think I owe you an apology Sister. I didn't mean to yell at you. I know you where only trying to help. I couldn't have done this without you" Maria says as she looks up.

" I understand. And don't worry I won't make you kiss the floor" she says smiling.

Georg takes the baby and wraps him in the blanket. He sits next to Maria.

" Well the doctor was a little off in his estimate of his weight" Georg says as he holds the baby.

" I estimate he is about six pounds" Georg says as he lays the baby next to Maria.

" That's all. I thought he was at least ten" she says as she looks at her son. Reverend Mother and Sister Margaretta walk over to Maria.

" He's beautiful Maria. Congratulations Captain. God has blessed both of you with a healthy son. I…." before Reverend Mother can finish Maria gasps as she feels a contraction. .Georg takes the baby as Maria turns to her side. Sister Berthe immediately checks Maria.

" Well Maria it looks like we have some more work to do. Did your doctor ever mention to you that their may be more than one baby? She asks as she washes her hands again.

" More than one? You mean twins. No all the doctor told Maria is that he thought the baby was going to be over nine pounds" Georg answers as Maria starts to push again. Georg hands his son to Sister Margaretta and goes to Maria. He gets in back of her again.

" I don't believe this. I thought I was done. I'm too tired for this Georg" she says between pushes.

" This baby is all ready half way here. Give me one push Maria" Sister Berthe says as she sees the babys head. Sister Berthe delivers the baby as Maria falls back into Georgs chest. Georg watches as the baby takes its first breath. Sister Berthe cuts the cord and places their second son on Marias chest.

" Another boy. Georg whispers in Marias ear.

Sister Berthe takes the baby and wraps him in a blanket. Reverend Mother takes him from Sister Berthe and places him in next to Maria.. Sister Margaretta places the other baby next to Maria.

Maria looks left and right and still can't believe she just gave birth to twins.


End file.
